sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
A Love Like Yours (Don't Come Knocking Everyday)
| prev_title = Come and Get These Memories | prev_year = 1963 | title = Heat Wave | title2 = A Love Like Yours (Don't Come Knocking Everyday) | next_title = Quicksand | next_year = 1963 }} | length = | label = London Records (UK), Philles Records (US) | writer = Holland-Dozier-Holland | producer = Phil Spector | prev_title = I'll Never Need More Than This | prev_year = 1967 | next_title = So Fine | next_year = 1968 }} | label = | writer = Holland–Dozier–Holland | producer = Phil Spector | chronology = Cher | prev_title = A Woman's Story | prev_year = 1974 | next_title = Pirate | next_year = 1977 }} "A Love Like Yours (Don't Come Knocking Everyday)" is a 1963 song issued as the B-side to Motown singing group Martha and the Vandellas' hit single, "Heat Wave", released on the Gordy label.50th Anniversary: The Singles Collection 1962-1972 liner notes. New York: Hip-O Select/Motown/Universal Records The song, written and produced by Vandellas cohorts, Holland–Dozier–Holland, is a song where a woman praises her lover for loving her after she "broke (his) heart and made (him) blue" saying afterwards "instead of hurting back" telling her he loved her. The song, while not released as a single, is regarded as a sixties classic with notable covers by Ike & Tina Turner, Dusty Springfield, Harry Nilsson and Cher, Juice Newton, Manfred Mann, and the Animals.Cover Versions Ike & Tina's version was the only version that became a charted hit peaking at #16 on the UK pop charts. Credits *Lead vocals and spoken monologues by Martha Reeves *Background vocals by Rosalind Ashford, Annette Beard, and Brian Holland *Produced by Brian Holland and Lamont Dozier *Written by Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier and Edward Holland, Jr. *Instrumentation by The Funk Brothers Ike & Tina Turner version Ike & Tina Turner released their version as a single from their 1966 album River Deep – Mountain High. The single was released on London Records in the UK in 1967. A few copies were issued in the US by Phil Spector's label Philles Records; the label's final release of any single. The album River Deep – Mountain High was not issued in the US until it was reissued by A&M Records in 1969. Following the album's reissue, "A Love Like Yours (Don't Come Knocking Everyday)" was released as single in the US in 1970. Track listing 1967 (UK) # A Love Like Yours (Don't Come Knocking Everyday) # Hold On Baby 1967 (US) # A Love Like Yours (Don't Come Knocking Everyday) #I Idolize You 1970 # A Love Like Yours (Don't Come Knocking Everyday) # Save The Last Dance For Me Chart history (Ike & Tina version) References Category:1963 songs Category:1966 singles Category:Songs written by Holland–Dozier–Holland Category:Martha and the Vandellas songs Category:Dusty Springfield songs Category:Harry Nilsson songs Category:Juice Newton songs Category:Manfred Mann songs Category:The Animals songs Category:Ike & Tina Turner songs Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Spector Category:A&M Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Lamont Dozier Category:Song recordings produced by Brian Holland